Tú, mi tortura Tú, mi corazón
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [3x03][CLEXA] Juro lealtad ante ti . Esas palabras eran como dagas en el corazón de la comandante. Lexa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que realmente había querido decirle a Clarke. Aquello que ella misma se prohibió sentir por ningún ser humano sobre la Tierra. Clarke era su tortura, pero también su corazón.


**DEDICADO A TODOS LOS FANS DE CLEXA, ESPECIALMENTE A LAS CHICAS DE "MALEC FOREVER"**

* * *

 **Título:** Tú, mi tortura. Tú, mi corazón.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +18

 **Parings:** Clarke  & Lexa.

 **Sinopsis:** _«Juro lealtad ante ti_ _»._ Esas palabras eran como dagas en el corazón de la comandante. Lexa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que realmente había querido decirle a Clarke. Aquello que ella misma se prohibió sentir por ningún ser humano sobre la Tierra. Clarke era su tortura, pero también su corazón.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **LA IMAGEN UTILIZADA NO ES MÍA** , LA ENCONTRÉ EN INTERNET, POR TWITTER, NO SÉ A QUIEN PERTENECE, SI ALGUIEN LO SABE, ESTARÉ ENCANTADA DE DAR CRÉDITOS.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 **TÚ, MI TORTURA, TÚ, MI CORAZÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Juro lealtad ante ti, Clarke Kom Skaikru. Juro tratar tus necesidades como las mías y a tu gente como mi gente»._

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en unas pocas horas, parecía casi irreal la tranquilidad que reinaba en cada rincón de la Polis, es como si sus habitantes vivieran en una burbuja donde el peligro no podía alcanzarles, técnicamente debía de ser así. Nadie podría entrar en territorio neutral con armas si no pertenecían al ejército de la comandante, por lo que el peligro no cabía en ese lugar.

Hasta esa misma noche.

Lexa no tenía nada en contra de Bellamy y su gente, estos habían venido para salvar a los suyos y a Clarke de una posible amenaza pero aún así no le hacía ninguna pizca de gracia que hubiesen podido entrar en la Polis armados sin llamar la atención porque eso era una muestra de debilidad, lo que la Nación del Hielo buscaba demostrar ante los doce clanes, pero de una forma u otra, la amenaza había quedado reducida a un ataque al Monte Weather, seguía siendo un problema, pero por lo menos Lexa tenía claro que era un problema que se podía resolver.

La alianza con los skaikru era el primer paso. La Nación del Hielo muy pronto quedaría reducida en cenizas si era necesario, nadie atacaba a un clan sin recibir un golpe mortal, la Reina del Hielo no iba a ser una excepción, pero tenía que ser paciente, tenía que averiguar cómo sabía que había una forma de autodestruir el monte antes de dar un paso al frente.

Pero la paciencia no era su mayor virtud, suspiró, especialmente cuando tenía que demostrarle a Clarke que había cambiado, que estaba dispuesta a morir en batalla por su gente, que ahora también era la suya.

No solo quería demostrarle eso, se molestó, sino que también podía confiar en ella, que estaba a sus pies para lo que ella quisiera, incluso le había entregado el poder para dejarselo saber, pero sabía que con Clarke eso no era bastante, ella había tenido que hacer muchísimas cosas para sobrevivir en el Monte Weather, vendiendo su alma en el proceso y todo porque la comandante no se había atrevido a entrar en guerra con los de la montaña, porque ella había antepuesto a su gente a Clarke Griffin.

En ese momento, cuando tomó la decisión de echarse atrás había creído que era lo correcto, lo sensato, que ella no iba a dejarse llevar por el corazón sino por la razón, pero después de ver lo que sucedió con los de la montaña y que Clarke estaba en busca y captura por el poder que albergaba su alma, supo que se había equivocado, que su corazón gobernaba en su cabeza, no la razón. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de ese detalle, pero cada vez le costaba más ocultar lo que sentía por Clarke.

Lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Lo que había sentido desde el primer segundo que puso sus ojos en la chica.

Pero por lo menos en ese momento había sido capaz de ocultarlo, pues el instinto de supervivencia había sido mayor, pero ahora, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿qué le pasaba a ella, a la asesina despiadada, a la líder del infierno, a la mujer que todos temían y adoraban? Había quedado reducida a los pies de Wanheda.

La prueba estaba ahí, en que para llegar a un trato con Clarke había necesitado darle todo el poder del asunto, concederle el liderazgo de los trece clanes, ser la comandante en la sombra mientras Lexa se arrodillaba a sus pies, jurando lealtad infinita.

Lealtad que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, ninguna palabra que había escapado de su boca era mentira, era la única forma que tenía de decirle que estaba enamorada de ella, que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz aunque eso significara que después la iba a perder.

Nunca tuvo esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido, ella misma dictó la muerte de ese tal Finn, era imposible que alguien como ella se fuera a enamorar de la persona que mató a su primer amor, pero tampoco imaginó que un día Clarke la miraría con desprecio y un asco absoluto, como había pasado una semana atrás, como había pasado horas antes cuando le juró lealtad en la oscuridad de la noche. Complementamente a solas.

Se había sentido pequeña y frágil a su lado, pero en ningún momento temió a Clarke, ni temió lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo a gritos como meses atrás.

Clarke la odiaba a muerte, era algo obvio, pero por una vez, Heda mantenía un alo de esperanza, alo que se podía traducir en las lágrimas de Clarke cuando se vio así misma intentando matar a la comandante y fracasando completamente. Esa duda, seguramente, era porque temía a las consecuencias de matar a la líder de los grounders, pero Lexa prefería creer que era porque sentía algo por ella, algo más que odio, aunque algo pequeño e insignificante.

Suspiró resignada, pero el sonido de unas pisadas hicieran mella en la comandante, la cual se tensó al instante y se preparó para luchar a matar, pues nadie podía aparecer ante ella a esas horas de la noche sin anunciarse antes, nadie era tan tonto, ¿verdad?

" _Pues hoy serán dos los que salgan volando por el balcón"._

Esperó pacientemente a que el intruso que se había osado a molestarla se acercara lo suficiente para lanzarlo por los aires, estaba ligeramente agotada, pero podía sacar fuerzas para eso. La persona que había entrado se molestó en quedarse a unos metros de distancia, cosa que alegró a Lexa, pues demostraba que el intruso era inteligente.

La comandante se dio la vuelta, con una mirada asesina pintada en su rostro, para encontrarse de cara con su quebradero de cabeza personal, por un momento casi olvidó mantener la fachada de indiferencia pues una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, alcanzando sus marrones ojos, dándole un brillo muy poco característico en ella.

—Clarke, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La aludida dio un paso al frente, rompiendo la distancia que las separaba, Lexa ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella misma se estaba acercando a Wanheda.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Te arrepientes de quedarte? —era la primera conversación real que tenían y Lexa no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad aún sabiendo que estaba arriesgando mucho. Clarke tardó bastante en responder, por un momento Lexa creyó que no iba a hacerlo.

—No lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me molesta.

—¿Y qué es entonces? —preguntó con urgencia provocando que Clarke alzara la mirada, por un segundo Lexa estaba segura de que Clarke podría leer sus sentimientos en sus oscuros ojos, así que buscó la mejor forma de cortar el contacto visual sin que pareciera desesperada.

Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando sintió los dedos cálidos de Clarke sobre su mejilla derecha, la suavidad de sus manos era casi sorprendente, como si Clarke siguiera siendo esa niña que bajó del cielo, ingenua e inocente, sin sangre en las manos, sin marcas ni pruebas de todo lo que había vivido y pasado, pero Lexa sabía que era su imaginación cobrando vida más que la realidad, que era bien distinta.

Cerró los ojos, intentando retener la imagen mental un poco más, pero fue incapaz de conseguirlo, pues Clarke puso su otra mano sobre su rostro y tiró de él, Lexa ahogó una exclamación, pues por un instante había creído que Clarke iba a robarle un beso, como el beso que ella le robó meses atrás, casi quiso llorar por el recuerdo.

Casi, porque una cosa es que Clarke fuera su debilidad y otra muy distinta que ahora ella fuera una niña pequeña que se rompe a llorar cada vez que siente algo nuevo.

Pero, ¿cómo no sentir cuando el contacto de Clarke manda descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo? ¿Cómo no sentir la respiración de Clarke sobre sus propios labios? ¿Cómo no sentir el deseo consumiendo su alma? ¿Cómo no sentirlo _todo_?

—Eres tú.

—¿Qué? —sonó como un ruego, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en sus sentimientos? ¿cuánto tiempo se había expuesto a la cruel mirada de Clarke?

—Eres tú lo que me impide dormir —su rostro seguía entre sus manos, sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros, el uno del otro, Lexa no podía pensar con claridad, por lo que simplemente se quedó en silencio, tragando saliva y asimilando cada centímetro de Clarke en su memoria.

Clarke era hermosa, no tenía nada que envidiarle a los antiguos canon de belleza, incluso con su piel cubierta de barro seco y su cabello hecho un desastre, Clarke era sinónimo de belleza, era la viva imagen de una Diosa.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que quizá… —Clarke dio un paso hacia atrás, cortando el contacto físico— esté cometiendo un error al creer en tus palabras. Que quizá lo correcto es volver a casa…

—Te necesito —Clarke frunció el ceño— aquí, Clarke. Tengo que protegerte, ¿o quieres poner en peligro a tu gente? _¿A Bellamy?_

Clarke negó con la cabeza, nunca se permitiría poner en peligro a su gente y mucho menos a Bellamy, él había cargado gran parte de sus problemas simplemente por protegerla, no le iba a poner en peligro solo por egoísmo.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a unir, Clarke vio un atisbo de miedo en los ojos oscuros de la comandante, al principio creyó que había sido su imaginación pero no, estaba segura de que Lexa tenía miedo de algo, pero, ¿de qué? ¿qué iba temer Heda?

Lexa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Clarke estaba segura de que iba a hacerse daño de aquí a un minuto.

—Clarke…

—Lexa…

—Tú primera… —le cortó la comandante, pues sabía que Clarke iba a cederle el turno. Y no estaba preparada para hablar, porque ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle. Clarke estaba ligeramente confundida, por un segundo no había visto a la temeraria líder de los doce clanes, sino a una simple adolescente, nerviosa delante de la persona que le gusta.

" _...que le gusta"._

—Lexa, ¿te gusto? —preguntó con una inocencia fingida, Lexa la miró un segundo antes de llevar la mano a su costado y sacar una de sus armas. Clarke no retrocedió.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —le exigió, ahí sí estaba la comandante, la líder que todos temían y respetaban, Clarke quiso sonreír orgullosa pero una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada.

Lexa se lanzó contra Clarke, el cuchillo rozando la piel expuesta de su cuello pero sin llegar a cortarla.

—Clarke Kom Skaikru, que no te haya matado no quiere decir que _me gustes_ —se acercó hasta ella, sus labios casi rozaban los de Clarke—. Puedo matarte ahora mismo para demostrarlo.

—Pues hazlo.

Lexa sonrió, sin embargo, acabó alejando el cuchillo pero ella no se apartó de su lado, no se movió ni un milímetro. Se había sentido amenazada por las palabras de la rubia, pero desde que era muy pequeña le habían enseñado a no mostrar miedo ni ninguna clase de sentimiento delante de nadie, ni siquiera de los aliados.

Ni siquiera de tu alma gemela.

" _Espera, ¿qué? ¿estás delirando, Lexa?"_

" _Centrate, alma de cántaro"._

—¿Y qué gano degollando tu cuello? Necesito a los tuyos, no me seguirán si te mato.

—Mentira. Los míos nunca han sido un problema, Lexa—le cortó, con la misma rapidez que mataba a su presa—. ¿Cómo puedes descansar conmigo a tu lado?

Lexa frunció el ceño. No vio venir el siguiente movimiento de Clarke, la rubia agarró con fuerza sus hombros y la empujó con la misma determinación.

Lexa era mucho más fuerte y Clarke lo sabía muy bien.

—No sé si lo has olvidado pero te quiero muerta.

La empujó de nuevo, cada vez estaban más cerca de la gran ventana pero Lexa no hizo nada para impedirlo, simplemente dejó que Clarke tomara el control de la situación, aún sabiendo que eso no era una buena idea.

Con lágrimas a punto de escaparse de su control, Clarke siguió gritando con la misma furia que antes.

—No podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que alguien que me odia, ¡nunca me permitiría cerrar los ojos teniendo al enemigo tan cerca! —escupió cada palabra con furia contenida, pero también con un atisbo de desesperación.

Clarke se quedó quieta, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lexa quiso tomar aire, casi había estado a punto de caer al vacío, podía sentir el frío de la noche golpeando su espalda, como un recordatorio constante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te necesito.

Clarke negó con la cabeza, incluso dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que Lexa pudiera moverse libremente, pero la comandante no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en los claros de Clarke.

—Porque tienes razón.

Clarke no dijo nada, esperando que Lexa acabara lo que ella misma había empezado, pero lejos de soltar amenazas por doquier, Lexa continuó con ese tono apagado pero seguro al mismo tiempo, es como si se hubiera rendido a lo evidente.

—Porque me gustas.

—¡Basta! —estalló, no queriendo escuchar nada más. Se alejó todo lo que pudo pero no salió de la sala, las palabras de Lexa eran como veneno para sus oídos, pero ella se lo había buscado yendo hasta allí para enfrentarse a la comandante, ¿que esperaba? ¿qué es lo que quería exactamente? ¿a la comandante o a Lexa?

¿Quién era Lexa, en primer lugar?

—¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías oír? —Lexa llegó hasta su lado, pero Clarke no se volvió para mirarla, estaba demasiado cansada, física como psicológicamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Clarke?

—Quiero acabar contigo.

—Pues has vuelto a perder una oportunidad —estaba justo detrás, el cabello rubio de Clarke rozaba su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas—. Podrías haberme tirado, nadie lo sabría, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque te necesito viva.

—¿Ah sí? Porque si muero, tus amigos no estarán protegidos por nadie, ¿verdad? Pues ahora voy a ser yo la que te diga que no me lo creo.

—¿Y por qué crees que es? ¿Por qué me gustas? Oh vamos, Lexa. El amor es una debilidad, ¿no era eso lo que proclamas a diestro y siniestro? —se volvió para empujarla, pero esta vez Lexa no permitió que la tocara, le agarró con fuerza la muñeca y se la dobló hasta hacerla caer de rodillas por el dolor.

No gritó, cosa que era un punto a su favor, pero Lexa no la soltó en ningún momento, usó la mirada que usaba con sus enemigos para dejarle claro que no había nada que pudieran hacer para vencerla.

—Clarke —dijo dulcemente, contradiciendo su pose y su mirada asesina—. Eres mía, como yo soy tuya, te guste o no.

Y la soltó con desprecio, con un desprecio fingido pero que para Clarke fue demasiado real, no supo qué fue lo que le afectó más, si la veracidad de sus palabras o que Lexa pudiera desarmarla en unos segundos.

Si antes la odiaba, ahora la odiaba mucho más, pero no por lo que le hizo en el Monte Weather sino por lo que le estaba haciendo a su cabeza y a su corazón.

Se levantó como pudo, no apartó la mirada de la de Lexa, pero al final abandonó la sala, sabiéndose perdedora, por un momento había creído que tenía el control sobre la comandante, que el corazón de Lexa era suyo para usarlo a su antojo, pero al final, la verdad era peor, no solo tenía el corazón de Lexa, sino que ella estaba alcanzando al suyo de una forma muy peligrosa.

Lexa se derrumbó nada más sentir el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse, las piernas le temblaban y tenía unas ganas increíbles de llorar, ella, la comandante del infierno, rota por culpa de una mujer, por culpa de lo que sentía por Clarke Griffin.

" _¿Y bien, Lexa? Has vuelto a caer en las garras del amor, ¿morirás por eso?"_

«Juro lealtad ante ti, Clarke Kom Skaikru».

 **FIN.**

* * *

¡MI SEGUNDO CLEXA!

Como a mucha gente le cuesta asimilar que me gusten las dos parejas, lo dejaré claro. Me gustan por igual Bellarke como Clexa, son parejas con personajes espectaculares y con mucha química, pero si me hicieran elegir a una de las dos parejas, elegiría Bellarke, ¿por qué si he dicho que me encantan las dos por igual? Por antigüedad, Bellarke me encanta desde el 1x01, mientras que Clexa desde que Lexa apareció.

¿Se me entiende? Pero, quien sabe, quizá de aquí a que termine la temporada las cosas cambian.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
